simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Krust-O-Meter
The Krust-O-Meter is a ranking system that ranks how acceptable your Krustyland is. It ranks you in four categories (unlike the Conform-O-Meter, that has 8); Nausea, Grub, Kitsch and Merch. For each star on your overall Krustyland rating you receive a 1% bonus to all Krustyland Tickets and experience gained; up to a 5.0% increase. As of 3 June 2014, as part of the Stonecutters 2014 Event, the Krust-o-meter now displays "Total Bonus from Conformity and Decorations: ***.**%", though there were no Decorations in Krustyland yet that would affect the Bonus. On 23 July 2014 the Level 43 Update finally added a Premium Decoration, the Itchy Balloon, that boosts the Bonus by 2.00%. Visitors Each overall star also gets you visitors that come and visit your Krustyland. One star gives you 5 visitors, 2 stars 10, 3 stars 15, 4 stars 20, and 5 stars 30. Every 4 hours each visitor earns 2 tickets, plus the % conformity bonus. But if you let them go longer, they earn more tickets (unlike buildings). 8 hours earns 4 tickets, 12 hours 6, 16 hours 8, 20 hours 10, and 24 hours 12 tickets. Nausea *"Buy rides that people will line up for." Nausea ranks you on the amount of rides you have in your Krustyland. You can raise it by purchasing and constructing rides and various amusements. Some examples include the Death Drop, Radioactive Man: The Ride, Krusty's Haunted Condo. Grub *"Buy food stalls to give people energy to get back in line for rides." Grub ranks you on how many food vendors you have in your Krustyland. It is the Krustyland equivalent to the Gluttony rank. You can raise its level by purchasing more of these buildings. Some examples include the Krustyland Burger, The Food Needle, Cotton Candy Stand. Kitsch *"Buy decorations for people to look at while waiting in line for rides." Kitsch ranks you on how many decorations you have in your Krustyland. It is the Krustyland equivalent to the Vanity and Tree-hugging ranks. Surprisingly it is harder to get stars in this category, you might have to buy a lot of decorations.You can raise its level by putting more decorations, there are many examples that the player can use such as; Krustyland Fence, Flowers, Krustyland Garbage Bin. Merch *"Buy stores that sell souvenirs of a day spent waiting in line for rides." Merch ranks you on how many gift stores you have in your Krustyland. It is the Krustyland equivalent to the Consumerism rank. You can raise its level by putting more of these in the park, the main building the player can use to achieve this is the extra Gift Shop that can be purchased for 1750 Krustyland Tickets. Points required for each star Which buildings affect the different categories of the Krust-O-Meter? Which decorations affect the different catagories of the Krust-O-Meter? There are also two premium Mascots, Itchy and Scratchy. They each cost 60, provide 25 when unlocked however don't do anything but walk around. Trivia * The extra Krustyland Burgers and Gift Shops are available after part 24 of The Krusty-est Place On Earth. While the extra Krustyland Burgers contribute to the Grub rating they don’t earn extra tickets or XP. Similarly the extra Gift Shops contribute to the Merch rating but also don’t earn extra tickets or XP. * The Ring Toss (Merch) and Pavilion Tents (Kitsch) have the best point per ticket spent ratio in their categories. * You will need about 9 extra Ring Toss Booths, 10 extra Food Stalls, and about 36 Pavilion Tents to get to 5 stars after building one of everything else. * During the Stonecutters Event, the extra Krustyland Burger and Gift Shop buildings can be spied on too, so having a few extra in your Krustyland (especially near the entrance) will give neighbors more targets (and make it easier on you to find spied on buildings in your Krustyland). * If you tap on the words Krust-o-meter in the pop-up box, it will display the Bonus from Conformity only at the bottom (the same will happen in the Conform-O-Meter If you tap on the words Conform-O-Meter). Category:Miscellaneous Category:Krustyland